


A Fairy Tale

by LacieDreyar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aggression, Amnesia, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fear, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, Mind Control, Near Future, Passion, Past Lives, Romance, Sad and Happy, Smut, Strength, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDreyar/pseuds/LacieDreyar
Summary: She was a smart girl until she fell in love; her mind always fought against her heart driving her insane.But she kept up with him until she wanted to feel free again.But was this really the freedom she aimed for?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A short note before you start: The song in this chapter is 'Asleep' by The Smiths

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I_

_I want to go to bed_

She sat in her bed with a cup of coffe in her hands, watching the raindrops falling from the sky. Even though the window was wide open she couldn't hear the sound of the pouring rain.

She just loved listening to songs that harmonized with her mind.

_Singe me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_Cause I will be gone._

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

And she wondered where she could go. Even the place she called home seemed so far away, so cold and so bleak in that moment.

It's been so long since she's had a deep conversation with anyone. It  suddenly felt like too much at once. Too much thoughts, too much feelings; all trapped inside of her controlling every bit of her existence. She didn't want to think about it anymore, she didn't want to talk to anyone about it but she needed that so desperately.

It wasn't just about talking to a random person, it's about the one who's been haunting her mind for too long.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

There were so much things that were left unsaid between them and she was sure they would always stay with her. But she would get over it. Somehow she always did. A few years ago she decided to handle every problem all alone, she refused any kind of help. Nobody should know what was going on in her life; nobody should know too much about her.

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I really want to go_

Yet, she never felt so helpless. Her soul was screaming and her heart was aching but her eyes were dry and empty. Nothing is going to be the same anymore.

Still, it was time to stand up, it was time to take action; something had to change. Everything had to change. She needed it so badly; so badly that she couldn't get out of her bed. She was stuck there with her memories of the rain. The rain she woke up in long ago, her chest filled with anxiety until she met a light so radiant that no shadows were left in her dark world.

But when did it fade away? .

She wanted to believe that there still was hope to start over again. The hope to live again, to love this cruel and yet so beautiful world again.

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_

_Well..._

_Bye..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A few months ago I started to write a Laxus x OC story but I didn't like it too much so but now I have some plan and an idea that I want to write down. The OC character will have her own background history that is connected with Laxus'.
> 
> I hope you like the Prologue though, I always get inspired by Music to write stories.
> 
> I'd love to hear some recommandations, critique and anything you want to tell me! You can write comments or send me a message but just let me know if you want me to continue this little Drama.


	2. Amnesia

The smell of blood and smoke. The deafening sound of colliding swords.

Swords dancing in the hands of the men who were surrounded by burning walls.

She was in the middle of a tragedy.

How did she even end up in here?

She had no answer.

There was just a tall man in her sight covered in an armor as black as his hair. He was holding a long sword in his left hand but the true color of his blade was hidden from the blood that was dripping down at its edge and marking the way he walked.

The way towards her.

It was a little bit too late when she noticed it though, the man was already standing in front of her.

Her mind was dizzy and her body completely paralyzed. She couldn't move, she couldn't even

scream. It felt like someone had removed her pipes to prevent her from doing so.

There was no escape

„Finally,“ he groaned, „I've found you.“

He stood right in front of her, looking down at her small body.

Slowly he bend down and reached his free hand out to grab her.

 

 

**„AHHH!“**

A cool chill shot trough her whole body and she breathed heavily until she realized that the shrill voice that had echoed in her surroundings was her own. Her hand found its way up to her throat and she touched it slightly. She made weird sounds with her mouth until she was sure that her pipes were in their usual place. She must've had a nightmare but she still could smell the smoke on her whole Body. „But how?,“ she whispered to herself. There was still no answer. Her mind wasn't working after all. She felt somehow empty and overwhelmed at the same time, like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders without knowing where that feeling came from.

She looked around herself just to find that there was nothing but darkness. Somehow she ended up in a forrest without knowing it. Without knowing anything. Sitting there for a while she tried to remember something, it wasn't even about the way how she got into this situation. It was about the commonly things like her name. What was her name? Or what did she look like?

Instinctively she grabbed her hair to get a glimpse of it. She let her finger glide through it until it reached the end that was at her waist. Her fingers played with the tip of her hair until her eyes widened at the sight of the color. It was black like the mans hair she saw in her nightmare. Thinking that it could be a misunderstanding because of the darkness she stood up and started to walk on a random road nearby. Her body moved on its own, she didn't even know where to go. During her walk she checked her outfit out; she was wearing a tight fitting and yet suprisingly comfortable bodysuit which was matching her dark hair. Wondering what her face looked like she observed the road more accurately to find a mirror or people or a town or anything that could help her out. The trees on both sides of her looked all the same and after a long while she thought she wasn't getting any further on the path she took.

What if the end of it was unreachable for her?

Panic overcame her body. She started running as if the man in her nightmare was chasing her.

And she ran.

And she ran.

And nothing much changed.

Out ouf breath she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. With a loud cry she began to shed all the tears that were stuck inside her tiny body. It was dark. It was cold. It was scary. God, she felt so damn lonely. Time passed on while she stayed in her position, tired from the long run, yet too scared to sleep the exhaustion away. When the sun slowly began to rise up, she brought all her courage together to keep going. The sweet melodies of the chirping birds and the sight of the trees that slowly gained their colours through the sunlight back calmed her a little bit down.The forrest wasn't that bad in the daylight.

Nevertheless, the sun disappeared behind the dark clouds that were building a shield, blocking all the sunlight from her. As expected, it started to rain afterwards but she didn't mind it. The raindrops felt soothing on her skin. Then she started to worry about getting ill before she got out of this damned forrest. What if it got the best of her? Her thoughts gave her an headache but the following sight in front of her shook her back to reality. She spotted a small house that was built in a tree. How was that even possible? She had never seen anything like that before. Or she simply didn't remember it like everything else.

Smiling and with her eyes wide open she hurried towards her hope.

 

But who would live in the midst of a lonely forrest?

Was it safe to knock on the door?

Did she have any other options?

She didn't want to rush anything so she decided that it was the best to watch the house from a hidden spot to see who would pass by. Thanks to her height it wasn't that difficult to hide between the trees and thickets.

_Someone, please... I need help_

 

_____

 

 

It was a rainy day in Magnolia. Laxus had spent the night in the house of his grandfather Makarov because his father Ivan was too busy to look after him. As always. Even though Laxus was a weak child who fell ill very often and needed to be watched, his father didn't seem to care too much about him. Ivan just left his son with his own father and went off to whatever business he was into. And that was nothing good for sure.

Sometimes he didn't show up for a few days.

Sometimes the few days would turn into weeks or even months.

If it wasn't for his grandfather Laxus would've just passed away as a victim of his recurring diseases just like his mother did when he was a cute little toddler. He loved his grandfather but he couldn't help but to wish having his mother back. He didn't know much about her though. He once asked his father about her but he called her „too weak to keep up with his life“ and that was why she died so early. Then he told him that Laxus was- much to his disappointment- just like his mother. That made him cry for days and he was rather reliefed that his father was annoyed with him and just dropped him off by his grandfather again.

„Ivan! He is your son, YOU have to be there for him!“ Makarov scolded him.

Ivan just grunted. „Like I'd care! I don't have time for that brat. He is useless.“

That was one of the times he disappeared for months. Makarov on the other hand told Laxus about how beautiful and kind hearted her mother was. Her name was Almira and to Laxus' suprise she had brown hair and green eyes. „But why am I blonde then?,“ he asked looking very confused while he ate his favorite cookies Makarov had given him earlier. „That's because you're a lucky boy who got my genes. You'll be really handsome when you grow up, let me tell ya.“ Laxus laughed all his worries off. He wished he could love his father just as much as he loved his gramps.

The stress Ivan put on his son made him feel sick again on that day but he didn't mention it because Makarov had promised to take him to Fairy Tail. He definitely wanted to join the guild when he would be old enough and could use magic himself. He haven't decided what kind of magic he wanted to use then though. There were just too many cool types he had already witnessed at the Fantasia Festival. He was really looking forward to the next one, it was a lot of fun to watch his grandfather during the parade.

As soon as they reached the guild, Makarov left Laxus in the guild hall to get into his usual business, besides getting drunk at daytime. „Laxus, I'm leaving you with your friends here. I've got some paper work to do because of those idiots,“ he said while he eyed the young wizards that were never up to any good. „Okay, gramps. Thank you for taking me with you.“ Makarov smiled at him. Although Ivan was the worst father imaginable, Laxus has always been a really well behaved child. He patted his grandsons head and left for his office.

The guild was very loud as always. Everyone was laughing, drinking and fighting. Laxus headed towards his green haired friend Freed who was really pleased to see him.

Freed was the typical introvert and he only opened up to Laxus kind nature. That meant he was his only friend.

„Freed!,“ Laxus cheered as he came closer to him, „how are you?“

„Long time no see, Laxus. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about you?“ He was overly corteous and calm as always. „I'm really good, too!“, he lied. He felt kinda dizzy but he wanted to play with his friend like every other child his age did. He sometimes hated the special treatment he received from everyone. So, he didn't tell Freed about it. „Show me some of your spells. Have you learned anything new?“ Freed was a genius for his age. He was already able to use magic and was disciplined enough to train on a daily basis even though no one around him used the same magic as he did.

They waited for the rain to stop and then went outside to have more space. Freed showed Laxus how he could write some runes with simple rules. Laxus was amazed by his magic. They spent the day with Freed trying out new things and Laxus watching him doing it. „That's really amazing! Maybe I should learn writing runes, too,“ Laxus commented thoughtfully. „I'd be happy to teach you everything I know,“ Freed answered smiling. He didn't show off to much emotion but he liked the idea of teaching someone his magic. Especially if it was his only friend. The sun was about to set and Laxus felt a little worse than before but Freed wanted to try something out before they went back.

 

„I want to try something new but I need an assistant to show my next trick!,“ Freed said. Laxus laughed at his comment. He didn't want to disappoint his friend: „I volunteer.“ Then Freed started writing a rune with a puzzle coding that he read about earlier in a book. It took him quite a while since he was new to this magic himself. After he finished his work he made Laxus step inside of the runes and he got trapped inside of them. Laxus' eyes widened as he saw four walls out ouf foreign letters around him. „Wow, that is so cool!,“ he cheered.

„I'm glad you like it. If you want to come out of it again you have to solve the puzzle.“

„I take the challenge!“ he said. The brain twister wasn't a big challenge so that Laxus could get out within short time. He tried to concentrate but his brain didn't work at all. Quite the contrary, his head ached even more and more and his vision got somewhat blurred before it turned into a complete darkness. He just fainted right there,trapped inside the rune.

„LAXUS!,“ Freed screamed as he started hitting the wall that was seperating them.

Until then he had never annulled any runes before so he started panicking. He had read about it though but it was way easier in the theory and there was no one else in the guild that could've helped him out. Not even the master. Annulling the runes took far more time than to write them.

He was all sweaty and shaking. His breaths were uneven and heavily. This was all his fault. How hadn't he realized that Laxus wasn't feeling good? He knew about his illness but didn't expect him to faint in that moment. „Please, _oh please,_ be safe,“ he begged, tears slowly running down his face. This was his only friend, the only person he truly cared about. Once he succeded to make the walls fade away, Freed immediately rushed to Laxus' side. He sat Laxus up and took his arm to wrap it around his own shoulder. Then he stood up and walked back to the guild as fast as he could and opened the front doors screaming with a force he didn't even know he owned till then. Freeds cry overpowered the unbelievable noise his comrades made.

 **„MASTER! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!!!“** He caught the attention of everyone at once. A few members hurried towards them while others ran off to inform Makarov about Laxus. Without hestitating Makarov rushed to his grandsons side while he enlarged his body to pick him up. „What happened to him?,“ he hissed worried about the boys condition. „I-I'm sorry Master,“ Freed stuttered between his sobbing, „W-we were just playing and he suddenly just fell on the ground and I-I.. I am sorry.“

Without saying anything else Makarov ran out of the guild heading towards the forrest with Laxus in his arms. Freed followed him. Even if he couldn't keep up with Makarovs speed he knew where he was taking Laxus to.

As he got into the forrest he passed tree after tree until he got sight of the only house in the middle of the woods . They were already inside and Freed just stopped in front of the stairs, keeping his head down. He decided to wait for them to come out again. The old witch hated humans, he already experienced that on his own skin. Besides, he was too ashamed for harming Laxus in such way that he didn't want to face the Master.

He didn't even bother to sit down on the stairs. He just stood there and waited. At least an hour passed by like that and he still hadn't move the slightest until he flinched at the sudden rustle that came from somewhere between the trees. He turned over to find a black figure coming out of it and without hestitation he placed himself in fighting position even though he hadn't had much experience.

He couldn't protect Laxus from his illness but he wouldn't let anybody get near him _no matter what the consequences were._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like my story so far. I'm not a native speaker so I'd be glad about critics and comments from you. No matter if it's about the content or the language. Just let me know what you think about it!
> 
> PS: I came up with a Name for Laxus' mother an I wrote her looks like that on purpose to highlight his similarities to his grandfather.


	4. First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update!! For making it up to you I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or Wednesday! I hope you like the story so far.

The nameless girl was sitting in her position and observing the treehouse she found earlier. The tree she was leaning against was protecting her a bit from the rain. She wasn't sure if her decision to wait in the bushes was the right thing to do. Maybe she should just knock at the door and find out who was living there. After all, her stomach was going to kill her at this rate, it was growling and screaming for food. But she prefered to die from hunger than to be killed by some bandits living in the forrest. She would stay there until she was sure that she could come out.  
The rain slowed down as time passed by. Nothing changed. No one came out of the treehouse. She didn't know what to do else. She was absolutely helpless without any memories so she didn't have much of a choice than to wait if someone will pass by. After the rain completely stopped she hoped that someone would come out. But again: Nothing happened.  
Regret began to build up inside of her. If she was so afraid of knocking she should've just walked away to found something else. After all the forrest must've had an end, right?  
„This is just a waste of time,“ she whispered in awe suprised by the tone of her own voice. 

When the sun started to set agein, was she readied herself to stand up and leave but the sudden vibration of the ground made her think otherwise. Then she could hear a strong and terrifying sound that was coming into her direction. She hold her knees tightly hold her breath when she saw an old man the size of a gorilla running to that treehouse. He didn't look quite natural and she was somewhat scared of that sight. He was fast and his voice was deep and vibrating when he screamed something: „Porlyusica!!“  
Now that he was passing the road right in front of her, she could see that he was carrying something in his arms but from her position she couldn't really tell what it was and she didn't want to make any sound so she didn't move at all and just watched was going on in front of her.  
The door of the house she had watched for so long was opened in an instant and an old woman with pink hair stepped out of it. She was wearing a long red coat and black clothes under it. Her facial expression didn't look to nice, though.  
„Makarov, what in earth is going on?!“  
The gorillla-like man suddenly shrimped into the size of the woman making the little girl behind the bushes gasp in suprise.  
„Laxus,“ he breathed, „he fainted again.“ Without hestitation they both hurried inside the house and closed the door.

The girl didn't know what to think. Of course she had waited for anyone to show up but she didn't expect that something like that was going to happen. Even though she wasn't sure what exactly happened.  
From what she had heared she assumed that the man was carrying someone who was ill or something like that. But she didn't think about that too much; the way how he just changed the size of his body kept her mind busy.  
Soon after that a little boy with green hair came running towards the house; sweat drops all over his face, his breaths loud and unsteady. The moment he reached the  
There was a little boy running towards the house. Sweat drops were running down his face and his breath was heavy. She was then watching him slowing down and stoping right in front of the door. He didn't move further and just stood over there, his head down,.  
They both didn't take any action for a long time; he was just standing there and she was just watching him curiously. Why didn't he just knock the door? But then again she didn't want to do it either. Maybe he was afraid, too.  
At least he didn't look dangerous.  
Deciding that it would be the best to step out now, she stood up and fought against the bushes to get through them. The green haired boy turned immadiately over to see what was going on behind of him. 

„Who are you?!,“ she heard him yell at her. She just had made it out of her hideout to find him frowning at her, his eyes filled with confusion and anger. Of course, she didn't know that he was angry at himself and not at her for disturbing him doing.. well, nothing.  
But his question really caught her off guard: Who was she?  
„Uhm.. W-who are you?“ she asked back, her voice weak and broken.  
Freed got even more confused at her firing his question back. It was kind of rude, he thought because he was the first one to ask. So he didn't answer the question which led them into an awkward silence. Thank God, that didn't last too long because the door behind him went open revealing the true form of the old man who entered the house before.  
Since he was as small as Freed, the black haired girl couldn't see what was going on over there. The boy just turned his back to her again and started speaking to someone she chouldn't see.  
„M-master..“ he stuttered  
„Freed what are you doing here and who are you yelling at?“ asked the same voice. It took her a while to realize that it was the same voice she heard earlier because it was a bit softer now.  
Actually, Freed didn't have the right answers for neither question so he just stepped to the side and pointed his finger to the girl. „She just showed up out of nowhere.“  
The girl was rather suprised to see that she was now on eye sight with the man. He didn't seem so terryfing in that form: „You're the gorilla-man!“, she yelled suprised.  
„The WHAT?!“ his mouth widened and his chin fell to his foot in shock.  
„Sorry, I didn't want to say something wrong.“ Even though she felt a bit more relaxed and confidentbthen, her voice was still weak and cracking.  
Makarov eyed her more closely. She was wearing all black under the dust covering her whole body. Her dishevelled dark hair made her pale skin shine brightly and her eyes were dark just like the circles under them. She looked like she escaped from war but then again she was just a little kid, as small as his little grandson.  
„It's okay, child. What's your name?“ he asked her with a gentle smile.  
This question made her feel so uncomfortable.  
„My name is.. Well, I don't know,“ she said while she lowered her gaze.  
„You don't know?“  
She just shook her head. Makarov's gaze suddenly got very serious and he walked towards her. Hearing his footsteps, she looked up to face him. Now that he was closer, he could see that her eyes weren't just dark but had violet shades in it. He could sense a strange deepness in her eyes, like she could just look through him.  
„Hmm. Do you know what you are doing here?“  
„No.. I mean yes! I mean not exactly... I can't remember how I got into the forrest but I found this house so I waited here for someone to show up.“  
„Why didn't you just knock on the door?“  
„Uhm.. I-I wasn't sure who is living in there,“ she murmured, „ I thought there could live bandits or something like that..“  
The gaze of the old man was piercing her until he suddenly began to laugh really hard. Really, really hard. The face of the girl turned completely red in embarassement as she watched the old man laughing at her. Until a terryfing voice from inside the house cut him off: „Makarov, could you please stop your nonsense and come inside again!!! Your little brat is awake!“ Freed who was still standing there with an undescribable expression on his face jumped up but didn't consider to enter the house inside. He was still ashmed of himself.  
Finishing his laughter, he patted the girls head: „What a smart little child! Come on now, let's go inside. I promise there are no bandits or barbarians but I hope you aren't afraid of witches. Ha ha ah.“ He then made his way back into the house passing the green-haired boy who had watched the whole spectacle in silence. „You, too, Freed. I'm sure you want to see Laxus.“  
With that done and said they all rushed inside to be greeted by the old witch Makarov was talking about: „What do you think are you doing? This is my house and not a kindergarden!“ The man just kept walking past her to the bed were his little grandson was lying.  
„I-I'm sorry Porlyusica- sama! I just wanted to see Laxus!,“ Freed shouted really nervously. The girl noticed how his whole body was shaking. Annoyed from her unexpected guests, Porlyusica just sighed and decided to ignore them but the girl staring at her with her big dark eyes caught her attention. She looked awful. „What about you? You need to be treated too?!“ Everything she said sounded so angry although she had good intentions. A shiver ran down the girls spine. Before she could open her mouth, Makarov answered the question for her: „Ah yes, I'd be glad if you could check her, too.“ Then he sat down next to Laxusand stroked his spiky, blond hair with his hand. „How are you feeling, Laxus?“ The boy smiled at his grandfather. It was a really weak smile, though. „A bit tired but I'm fine.“  
„L-Laxus, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.“ The green haired mage who already stood beside them apologized over and over again.  
„No, it was my fault. I should have told you that I wasn't feeling good,“ Laxus responded  
„Well, you really should have,“ Makarov added , „but everything is alright now, right? So stop blaming yourself, Freed. Look at Laxus, he is doing really well, right?“ The words of his grandfather made him feel a bit better and the potion the witch brang him afterwards caused miracles. He was feeling a lot better after drinking it. „I think I know what's doing you good now. It gets easier to make your potions.“

The girl was just standing near to the door and watching them. She didn't really understand what was going on. Whatever, she was just extremely relaxed in comparison to the night before. She felt insanely eased to be there even though she didn't knew anything about them.  
After finishing her business with Laxus Porlyusica commanded the mysterious girl to sit down on one of the wooden chairs. She did as she was told and waited for the old lady to look after her. Observing more of the surroundings than the people, she noticed a lot of glasses and different colored fluids and equipment she couldn't even name, yet alone describe. All in all she thought that the house was cute though, she liked the idea of living inside a tree.  
„I like your house,“ she said to the pink haired woman who was standing in front of her now.  
„Good for you,“ she snapped back. And the little innocent girl just regreted saying anything. 

Laxus got curious at the voices he heard from the other side of the room. He looked over to find a girl sitting on a chair with Porlyusica in front of her bending down to face her on eyesight. He couldn't see much though, only that her hair was as black as the hair of his father.  
„Who's that girl gramps?“ he asked his grandfather. „Hmm. I don't know exactly. Freed found her in the woods.“  
„Well, I didn't found her. She just came out of nowhere,“ corrected the other boy.  
„My, my...,“ they heard Porlyusica saying. While checking all of her physical welfare, Porlyusica noticed a strong magical loop flowing through the tiny body. „What you can find in such a little kid nowadays. Since when do you have such a girl in your guild, Makarov?“  
„Hmm. It's a bit complicated but she is not a member of Fairy Tail.“  
The woman finished her investigations and walked away from the girl.  
„She's great magic potential flowing through her veins. But she's fine, she just needs a shower and some sleep.“ The girls stomach growled in response. „And something to eat,“ Porlysuica added making the girl blush and holding her stomach.  
„Nothing we can't fix.“ Makarov smiled at the girl who looked curiously at the old lady:  
„A great magical potential? What does that mean?“  
„Well, that means that you are able to use magic. It's a supernatural power over natural forces and you can do things with it that normal people can't do.“  
„You mean just like the old man changing into a gorilla and then back again?“  
Makarov gasped at her question: „I don't turn into a gorilla! But yes, just like that.“ After that he walked up to them. „Porlyusca, the girl seems to have some kind of amnesia. She doesn't remember her name or how she ended up here. Right, little one?“ The girl nodded.  
„I see,“ Porlyusica mumbled, „ there's nothing in particular I can do for her now. Memories often return when the person get in touch with something special they already experienced before but I'll research for another way to get them back.“  
The girls eyes widened at her words and she smiled at the witch who wasn't that bad at all. „Really? You can help me?“ Porlyusica was annoyed by her cute smile. „I didn't say that I can but I will try. And to do so I need some space and time so if you don't mind leaving now, Makarov! Laxus is staying here tonight, though. I have to look after him“ Laxus who was now sitting on the bed under the blankets looked really disappointed. „But I'm fine, now. I don't want to stay here. Gramps, please!“ It had always been really hard for Makarov to resist Laxus but he knew he had to leave him there that night. „Oh, I'm sorry Laxus but we have to do what Porlyusica says. It's all for your health.“  
„ At least stay with me here then!“ the blond boy insisted. He really didn't want to stay there alone with Porlyusica as much as he thought she was nice -despite her mean words-, he wanted to be with his grandfather.  
Makarov and Porlyusica exchanged looks. It would've been easier if it was just the three of them but there was Freed still standing at the side of the bed without making any sounds and not to forget the little girl they had to take care of. „Laxus, the potion you drank will help you temporarily, you can't go. And your grandfather should take care of the girl. Do you understand that?“  
Laxus looked over to the girl who still sat on the chair. That was the first time their eyes met.  
Little did they know that they would never forget this moment for a lifetime.  
„Uh, I think I understand,“ Laxus spoke as he had a more precisely look at the girl, „but I don't want gramps to leave!“ Porlyusica just sighed at his stubborness.  
„Porlyusica, why don't you just take your things and we all just go to the guild. It's the best way to take care of them all, right?“  
„Seems like I have no other choice,“ the old witch gave in.  
Before Porlyusica began to prepare herself, she gave the girl some bread to eat. The girl swallowed the bread almost without chewing it. Makarov chuckled at the sight.  
He really hoped that they could help her getting her memories back.


End file.
